Crossed Worlds
by TriforceLolly
Summary: Naruto goes to Inuyasha's world with team 7 because of a pink jewel shard. A girl that Naruto finds helps him and his team. Team 7 can't leave that world unless they defeat Naraku. Bigger problems come when the Akatsuki find Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanfic. Please enjoy. R&R.**

**Naruto: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Umm...okay I guess. No actually, you can do the summary.**

**Naruto: All right.**

**Naruto: While my team and I are training, we find an injured young girl. She tells us something we need to do.**

**Me: Also, do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Disclaimer: TriforceLolly doesn't own me. What a relief.**

**Me: You're lucky.**

**Naruto: Just continue with the story already.**

**Me: Why ota yada- ok.**

**Naruto: woopdedoo.**

**(-.-)**

**Chapter 1: The Young Maiden**

Naruto woke up to the sound of the birds' song. The sun shone bright in his house. He got up from his covers and stretched. He got up from his warm covers then looked out the window. He looked around the village where he lived. He saw his friend, Sakura. He opened the window and greeted Sakura. "Good morning Sakura-chan."

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she greeted back.

"We need to go."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "We-We're going on a date?!"

A rock hit Naruto's face. "You idiot! What would give you that idea. What I meant to say was that we need to train for our mission that's coming in a week."

He pulled the rock out of his face. "Okay Sakura-chan." He immediately got ready.

They walked to their usual training ground meeting Kakashi-sensei and Sai. "This training is going to be intense. The mission we're doing is going to be very brutal."

"Brutal?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. We're going to very hard training. Starting...now!"

30 minutes later, Sakura, Sai and Naruto we're sweating buckets but, they all improved on team work. As they were walking out the training grounds, Naruto saw a young girl. Long blond hair, red clothes and long red fighting boots. She looked as if she passed out. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei."

His sensei looked back at Naruto. "What is it?"

"There's an injured young girl."

"You can take her to your house and I can heal her," Sakura suggested.

"Ok." Naruto picked her up. _"She's very light!"_

(-.-)

Naruto finally arrived to his house. He went to his room and placed the girl on his bed. Sakura came later and started to heal some of her wounds. Sakura told Naruto to a get a wet cloth and put it upon her forehead. Once he did that, her eyes shone showing big baby blue eyes. "Wh-Where...am I?"

"Well," Sakura started finishing her healing. "you're in our village."

"Village? So I escaped from the demons."

"What demons?" Naruto asked grabbing the towel from her forehead.

"There are demons in this place. It goes way back. There is one terrible demon that lives there for I shall not return there if it's not defeated."

Naruto thought for a second. "If we help you...will you return?"

"Oh yes. But, I can't return now. I'm too weak. I'll die."

"You can stay at our village for as long as you like," Sakura said.

"Thank you but, can you train me?"

"Train you?" Naruto and Sakura questioned.

"Yes please. I want to find what I'm really meant to do."

"So you want a purpose?"

She nodded. "Yes. I really appreciate it. What is your names?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What's yours?"

She thought for a minute. "I don't happen to remember."

Sakura came up with an idea. "We can give you a name! Like..."

"Lisana!" Naruto finished.

"Lisana. Lisana! I like my name." She stood up but, lost balance then fell. She started to groan.

(-.-)

Sakura showed Lisana around the clothing shop. "Find anything you like? Because, I have a couple of suggestions."

She took a look on the clothing rack then at Sakura. "Sure."

First, she came out wearing golden armour that covers her whole. "Too gold."

Second, she came out wearing a giant cloak. It covers her. "Too saggy."

Finally, she came out wearing a pure white halter top with sleeves. There's a zipper down the middle of it. A pure white mini skirt that is like a school girls'. Under her skirt, she is wearing black spandex (like Sakura's) that goes the same length as her's. Long white combat boots with laces. She has her long blond hair nice and flat. "Now this is nice. Now, let's go find your true power."

She nodded. "Right."

(-.-)

Sakura has been with her for a while. She has a small pouch for her ninja tools on her back. "When I asked Kakashi, he said you seemed to be like a light user."

"A light user?"

"Yeah. You can use your magic powers to do anything you want to control light energy."

Her eyes sparkled. "That's so cool!"

"I know right? Where could we find you a wand?"

"A wand? Why?"

"Mages use those for magic powers."

She started to tear up. "Now I'll never be able to use them." Out of no where, right in front of the girls, a wand appeared. It is a long staff and on top of the long marble stick is a sun shaped glass ball giving off a violent glow. She stopped crying and held the staff. "I wonder if this is part of my test to be a light user."

"You're really lucky to have that power. That's a kekkei genkai. No one else but you can have that power."

"Really? Now I feel special. I'm going to tell Naruto-sama about it." She started to run then stopped. "Sakura-sama, where is Naruto-sama's house?"

"Oh. I'll show you."

"Hooray! He'll be soooo proud of me. We can be best friends."

(-.-)

Naraku was cursing about how that girl got away. "Damn it! She has tons of power and yet she doesn't know about."

(-.-)

The Inu gang were walking, trying to find Naraku again. The last thing they heard was, "Dance of the light spear!"

Kagome stopped moving her feet and decided to set up a picnic. "Guys! C'mon!" Inuyasha complained.

"We have been walking non-stop so I'm resting," Kagome said getting the bento lunch boxes out.

"Save some for me!" They all were eating and finished their meals. "We should stay here for the night," Miroku said.

"I agree," Sango agreed.

"Me two," Shippō yawned.

"Mew," Kiara said her high-pitched mew.

"Fine," Inuyasha said.

(^-.-^)

Lisana and Sakura went to Naruto's house. He opened the door seeing the blond haired girl with a wide grin. "Nice clothes!" Naruto complemented.

"Thank you," she replied. "Sakura-sama helped me. I found my true power!"

"What is it?!"

"I can control and use light energy! No one else can have it but me."

"That's amazing." It was starting to get dark outside.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't know. Here I guess."

"Okay."

"Be safe you two," Sakura said before leaving.

"Bye!" They waved back.

**A/N: I hope that was good for a first chapter.**

**Naruto: It's good. It's good.**

**Sakura: I certainly agree. I like Lisana. That's the name we gave her.**

**Naruto: It almost feels like our child Sakura-chan.**

**Sakura: Yea- WAIT! WHAT WAS THAT. *Cracks knuckles* I'm going to pulverize you!**

**Naruto: *Runs away***

**Sakura: *Chases Naruto***

**Me: I hope this was a good chapter. Will you two stop!?**

**-End of chapter one**


	2. Training

**A/N: I'm back. Hope that was good for chapter 1.**

**Naruto: Yep.**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Naruto: Cause I want to help.**

**Sakura: Me too.**

**Me: Fine. Today's line breaker is (^.^) and (^_^). Naruto, summary and Sakura, disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Today we uhhh...**

**Me: Say it already!**

**Naruto: Forgot. Oh wait...remember now! Today we train Lisana and find a pink crystal.**

**Sakura: TriforceLolly no se propio nosotros.**

**Me: Stop speaking Spanish.**

**Sakura: How do you know?**

**Me: I took a Spanish class.**

**Sakura: Fun.**

**Me: Yeah, why? Nevermind. Time to move on with the story.**

**Lisana: What about me?**

**Me: We'll talk to you later.**

**Lisana: Okay.**

**Chapter 2: Training**

Next morning Naruto was already up so that he could go training. Lisana was sleeping on one Naruto's extra beds. _"She looks peaceful sleeping. Her personality reminds me how I been." _Naruto decided to make breakfast. Lisana woke up and Naruto heard. She was wearing a night shirt and pants with small kittens on them. "Awake I see."

"Yep. After breakfast, I want to go training."

"Determination I see. Okay. Like ramen?"

"I looooove ramen. You have a good taste in food."

"We have a lot of things in common," Naruto sat down and poured the water.

"We do?"

"Yeah. Always eager to learn something new. Where were you born?"

"I was born somewhere in a village then I moved. I think the village was called the Fire village. Not sure. Is the ramen ready?"

_"Wait a minute," Naruto thought. He looked at the girl. "Maybe. She was born here!"_

"Hey! I think you were born here."

"Really. Because, I think it's all starting to get to me. I met this man named Minato Namikaze. 4th Hokage."

"4th Hokage. What was he like?"

"Well, he really seemed like a useless person. His appearance made it look like it. Later, he had fought a man in a mask. He told me to leave we were siblings though. I-"

"Siblings? When I was fighting Pain, I met him. He's my dad which makes you my..."

"Aunt! Our hair color and eyes give the answers."

(^.^)

Later, they went training. Naruto is training his aunt who looks like a 16 year but who is actually around her mid 30's.

Sakura was walking and she saw Naruto training with Lisana. "Looks like Naruto is catching up with Lisana-chan." She walked towards the training. "How's she doing?"

Naruto looked left and saw Sakura. "Oh, hey Sakura-chan. She's doing just fine. By the way, this is my aunt. We're related."

"You're what?!"

"We're related. By the way, her training is going great. For some reason, I thought she would be born with wind chakra if I was born with it."

"Well, I do have some wind chakra but, it's sorta hard for me to control."

"Hey! I can help you control wind chakra and learn how to use Rasengan and all other types of Rasengan too."

"I can't believe nephew is helping me but, okay."

(^.^)

Naruto has been practicing rasengan with his aunt. She got. The hang of it. Her Rasengan is green like Minto's so it's so cool when they both combine their Rasengan. The only techniques she learned was Rasengan and Giant Rasengan. Later, she practiced with her light energy and put it with Naruto's Rasengan creating the technique, **Light Rasengan**. It's a. Giant Rasengan with a ball of light in the middle and it melts the target or creates a hole through their stomach. "I...guess...that's...enough...training for today," Naruto aid breathing heavily in between.

His aunt sat beside him on her back. "Okay. Why does it seem like you're older than me?"

"I'm not sure."

"How about this, I treat you out to ramen. Eh?"

"Yes please!"

She sat up. "First let me change into my other clothes. These are ripped. While I am at it, let me go to the tailor to get some more pairs of my clothes."

"Okay."

(^.^)

Lisana was wearing a white long sleeve with buttons and black shorts with her white boots. She saw Naruto at the ramen stand. "An early bird I see."

"Yep. Love this shop."

She sat down next to Naruto. "What do you want to order?" The old man said.

(^_^)

Sakura decided to prepare her stuff for the mission tommorow. "I got my kunais, shirikens, etc." She decided to grab a bite at Ichirachu ramen. As she was walking, her foot jabbed at something. "What's this?" She picked a small pink crystal like object. "I'll go show Lady Tsunade." She started to run towards her office.

(^_^)

When she got there, she showed her Master the object. "Interesting."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, this looks like a jewel fragment."

"Jewel fragment."

"Yes. It belongs in a different world but, I'm not sure how it ended up here. This is called Shikon no tama or the sacred jewel shard. Take this with you on your mission. You're going to need it."

"Okay. Thank you." Sakura left quietly.

"Man," Tsunade said to herself. "I wish Shizune would hurry up with my sake."

(^.^)

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.**

**Naruto: No need to worry about it.**

**Me: What happened to your face?**

**Lisana: Sakura pulverized him.**

**Me: Damn that girl can hit!**

**Lisana: IKR.**

**Me: Stop speaking text.**

**Lisana: No. BRB**

**Naruto: Can I sing a song?**

**Me: No. I gotta end the story.**

**Naruto: Who cares. I want to scream and shout and let it all out. And scream and shout and let it out. We sayin'.**

**Naruto and Lisana: O we o we o we o.**

**Naruto: We sa-**

**Me: See you guys next time.**

**Inuyasha: I want to help.**

**Me: Tooo late. Story just ended.**

**Naruto: It did?**

**Me: Damn it Naruto, I was trying to trick the mutt.**

**Inuyasha: Who arre you callin' mutt you son of a-**

**-End of chapter 2**


	3. Other World

**A/N: That was a good chapter.**

**Lisana: Yep. Being an OC is sure hard work.**

**Me: I am doing the work. Don't make me turn you into Naruto's girlfriend.**

**Lisana: *Gasp* Even better!**

**Me: *Smacks forehead***

**Inuyasha: When will we meet the ninja?**

**Me: Today.**

**Inuyasha: Yes. I am going to rip every demon in sight.**

**Naruto: You can't defeat the Nine-tails.**

**Inuyasha: Yes I can.**

**Naruto: No sword works against me.**

**Me: Wait, how did you know that because in the episode when you fight Oruchimaru, the Snake sword doesn't work. How do you know?**

**Naruto:...**

**Kagome: Anyways, since I am the strongest female-**

**Sakura: Not true. I am the strongest with physical attack.**

**Kagome: But you're just a human. I am a Priestess.**

**Sakura: Step aside Bitch. *Punches ground and Kagome nearly dies***

**Kagome: Never mind.**

**Konan: Why did you call yourself the strongest woman, Priestess?**

**Kagome: **_**She looks deadly.**_

**Me: Anyways, todays line breaker is a name. Figure it out in the end.**

**Sakura: We go to that bitch Kagome's world to kill Naraku.**

**Kagome: I am not a bitch.**

**Sakura: Now you are. ^.***

**Inuyasha: I am going to do the discliamer so the girls won't fight. TriforceLolly doesn't own Inuyasa or Naruto. Hurry and start the story or-**

**Kagome gets thrown at Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 3: Other World**

Tsunade gave the team a signal so that they could leave. Little that they know that Sasuke was following them the whole time to see what they were up to. He is wearing his outfit for the final fight with Itachi. _"I wonder where they're going." _Sasuke had also found a pink jewel. He crept behind them slowy. He tripped on a rock and fell face forward. "What was that?" Naruto asked alarmed. Lisana threw a kunai in the bushes.

"It ran away," Sakura said. They team kept walking and poor Sasuke. A kunai is stuck to his forehead. Blue started to come down his forehead.

"One question, how do we go to the other universe?" Sai asked.

"You're right," Naruto said.

"Well, there is a well somewhere located in this forest but, everyone needs a jewel shard," Lisana pointed out. "There is another way. Naruto, since he has a lot of chakra, he can send some of it into the jewel shard thus, making us go into the other world."

"Okay!" Naruto said and started to focus his chakra into the shard. Sasuke saw that the jewel he had was glowing orange then, he disappeared along with team Kakashi.

**S**

Team Inu, once again continued their search for Naraku. Kagome noticed something wrong with her jewel shards. "What's happening?"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"The shards are turning orange. I feel a demonic qura taking over them."

"Same here," Miroku said.

Kagome started to feel a little dizzt then fainted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side. "I'll make that demon pay.

**a**

Naruto fell from the sky and landed on his head. It was stuck. Sakura landed into a tree. Kakashi just used the wind to mke him land safely. Sai landed into the tree next to Sakura and Lisana's head landed safely on a rock. Ha ha ha! It actually wasn't safe. And as for Sasuke, more unfortuneate things happen for the poor Uchiha. Sasuke landed on Sakura's stomach and fell off eac branch in the tree then landed head first on a rock breaking the stone and getting captured into a net and his eyes were dizzy.

Naruto got up and saw everyone in a not so okay position.

**s**

Everyone got recovered from their injuries and Sakura woke up later because she passed out when Sasuke landed on her stomach.

Miroku thought he trapped the demon but, it was actually Sasuke. He felt bad then he decided to bring him back to his gang.

Once he did, Inuyasha was angry. "This is not a demon!"

"I know," Miroku said clam. "I thought I had captured the demon but, it ends up that it was a human boy. What's this?" Miroku pulled the kunai that was stuck in his head. Kagome woke up up sensing a jewel shard.

"Guys, that boy has a jewel shard."

"Okay." Inuyasha tried to grab it out of his hand but Sasuke was saying in his sleep, "I'll defeat you once and for all Itachi. You have killed my clan and I want revenge, **Chidori Stream**!" Everyone got electrified and Sasuke woke up.

"Who are you?" He asked grabbing his sword.

"That's what we want to know. Hand over the shard demon!"

"Demon? What shard?"

"Can we please have that shard?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Sasuke gave her the shard.

"How'd you get here?"

"Naruto was the one who brought me here. Stupid shard turned orange."

"So that demon's name is Naruto," Sango said.

"I have to get going," Sasuke said and started to leave.

"I can sense the demonic aura coming from that area," Miroku said and pointed to the direction where Sasuke was heading.

"Let's go kill that demon!" Inuyasha said eagerly.

**u**

"Why are we here for again?" Naruto asked.

"We're supposed to kill that Naraku thing," Sakura said.

While Sasuke was walking, he saw Naruto's team. "What're they doing here?"

Inuyasha leaped over Sasuke and stood right in front of Naruto. "It's time for you to die demon."

Naruto looked left and right confused. "What demon?"

"You idiot. Now it's time for you to die! **Wind Scar**!" Naruto dodged it.

"I don't know what're talking about."

Sakura decided to was a good idea to back away from the fight.

Sasuke stood bahind the bush, watching. Right now, he wasn't in the mood to fight after hearing what the truth was. He really wished Itachi was alive again.

Kagome placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Is something troubling you? You seemed worried."

"It's nothing."

_"I wonder what's wrong."_

**k**

Somewhere else is where Itachi's body lay. Somehow, it got into the fuedal era. As Sesshōmaru was walking, he saw that body in his lands. Rin looked at it. "Is he dead?"

"Yes he is." Sesshōmaru notcied his aura. It was very big. He knew this human was very strong.

"Eww. A mortal dieing," Jaken commented.

Sesshōmaru took his Tensaiga out. "What may you be doiong me Lord?" Jaken asked surprised. He slashed the human and waited for a while. Itachi woke up. "He's alive!" Rin said with joy. Sesshōmaru just started to walk away with his compainions. Rin decided to stay with him until he was okay. Itachi was just too sore to move. Too much fatal wounds. He decided it was best to stay here. He deactivated his Sharingan and went to sleep.

Rin was 16. She liked him a lot. She just waited for him to get cured.

**e**

Sasuke continued to watch the fight until the girl behind him said, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha faceplanted to the ground. Naruto was shocked.

Later, everything got explained. Sakura handed the jewel over to Kagome. She thanked her then they left.

"He's gone!" Kagome said.

"Who's gone?" Naruto asked.

Kagome thought for a minute. "He never told us his name."

"He looked beat up badly," Miroku said. "He had blood coming from his eyes."

"Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Are we going to continue our mission?" Lisana asked. "We can search for Sasuke later."

"What's your mission?" Sango asked.

"We need to kill a demon named Naraku," Sai said.

"Oh, we're doing that too. We need to collect the jewel shards to defeat him first. Want to travel with us?" Kagome offered.

They looked at Kakashi. "Sure, why not. We can't leave this place until we kill him."

"What!?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. We either kill him or never leave."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked giving him a stink eye.

"'Cause...I'm Kakashi."

**U.**

Sasuke decided it was best for him to travel on his own instead with those people. He was in a deep forest and excited into a pure green grassland. He thought it was just an imagination. He saw his brother. How? He crept slowly up to him. He was breathing slowly but, asleep. How was he still alive? That question went to Sasuke's mind. He actually felt glad that his brother was alive.

"Itachi?"

One eye opened. "Sasuke?"

"He's awake!" Rin screamed with joy.

**A/N: Don't ya just loooove cliff hangers.**

**Sakura: No! I was enjoying the brotherly moment. *Eat more popcorn***

**Naruto: I know who's name it was!**

**Me: Who?**

**Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Me: That's right Naruto. The next chapter is mostly about Sasuke, Itachi and Akatsuki.**

**Sasuke: *Whips tear off his eye* I'm glad to see my brother is alive.**

**Me, Sakura, Naruto: You are!?**

**Sasuke: Yeah because he told me the truth about why he really slaughtered our clan.**

**Sakura: Tell me.**

**Sasuke: No. Now end this chapter.**

**Me: Sure.**

**Sakura: Love your clothes Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: *Notices that it's the clothes from his fight with Itachi. Runs away***

**End of chapter 3**


	4. A Quick Note

**A/N: Umm guys. I need help. I'm asking you for an idea for chapter four. I am really not sure. I will give you full credit for it. If you're going to help me, just post it as a comment. I will really appreciate it. **

**-TriforceLolly**


	5. Getting Together

**A/N: The last chapter was good.**

**Sakura: You said it.**

**Kikyo: Can I be in this chapter. I am going to use that boy, Sasuke to get Inuyasha because he'll be jealous.**

**Sakura: Who's that?**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Kinky-Hoe.**

**Sakura: Kinky...Hoe?! *Laughs so much***

**Sasuke: What's so funny?**

**Sakura: That girl who looks like Kagome. Her name is Kinky-Hoe!**

**Sasuke: *Tries to hold laughter* That's too funny.**

**Sakura and Sasuke are holding each others backs laughing.**

**Sakura: Todays summary. *laughs* Sasuke gets closer with brother and Akatsuki come. Ha ha ha. I can't take this anymore. Too much. So funny. Need to punch something. **

**Sakura punches a brick wall and it breaks.**

**Sasuke: O.o TriforceLolly doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Poor Itachi. Rin is going to try and date him. *sighs***

**Rin: Time to play house.**

**Sasuke, Me, Sakura: O.o**

**Chapter 5: Getting together**

Sasuke looked with disbelief. His brother was alive. He was actually really happy. Sasuke ran to Itachi and hugged him. Itachi was surprised by his actions. "Sasuke, you're really hurting and what's with this surprise?"

"I am really glad you're back. I found out about the truth. Why you killed our clan."

"Oh really."

Sasuke stopped hugging him and looked at his brother. "How are you alive?"

"Let's start with that final fight."

_Flashback_

**(I already knew what happened in the final fight but, this is my version).**

"But, I don't want you to die Itachi!" Sasuke screamed. "You are my brother!"

"But Sasuke, I can either kill you which ruins the plot or you kill me then I can pass you a greater power."

Sasuke thought for a minute. "Okay. I'll go with choice number two."

"Wait! I was only-" Sasuke stabbed Itachi with his sword. Sasuke eyes are like this when he stabbed him, XD. "-Kidding." Itachi fell on the ground.

Tobi takes Sasuke and tells him the truth. "The truth is, he couldn't kill his brother. He couldn't reveal his true feelings for you. Now I want you to kill the village elders."

"You should have told me earlier and I wouldn't had kill him for Mangekyo Sharingan you bastard!"

"It's all part of the plot. Don't worry, take this." Tobi tosses him a jewel shard.

"What's this?"

"A shard. This shard will connect to you and your brother. Make sure to follow Naruto. They have one."

"Okay."

_**End Of Flashback**_

"I remember now," Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded.

Rin looked at Sasuke. "Hey Mr. What's your name?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And this is my brother Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi and Sasuke. Okay. Hey Sasuke, want to go get some clothes. I know some really good clothes that will fit you well."

"Um okay." Sasuke looked worried at his brother.

"It's okay Sasuke, I'm fine being alone."

"Okay."

"We'll also get some food," Rin said and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

**N**

"So, where do we go first, it's almost dark," Sakura said and looked into the sky.

Kagome stopped. "Since this an open forest, we can stop here. Also, there's a water stream."

Lisana stopped by a tree. She started to use her staff and created a light glow and put it in her heart. "Much better."

"How come you had to do that?" Naruto asked taking a seat by her.

"Oh...about that. That man with the mask hit my heart. So I use the light to heal it." Little did Naruto know, Lisana wasn't actually telling him the truth. The masked man owned Lisana.

Sakura sat next to Kagome. "I hope we can defeat Naraku."

"Don't worry, we can." Inuyasha came back with at least 20 fish.

"Nice job Inuyasha," Miroku complemented.

"Feh, it wasn't a problem."

Everyone started to eat while the sun was out.

"Hello Naruto," Unknown man greeted.

Naruto looked up from his food and saw the man with the mask. "You."

"Miss me?" Right beside him were the members of the Akatsuki.

"It's Sasori!" Sakura said.

"They're all alive. How?" Kakashi asked.

"It's just for me to know. We won't attack you now but, I'll give you this as a warning."

"Where's Itachi?!" Naruto asked. He noticed that he was gone.

"Oh, as for him, he should be somewhere here. Did you know that Sasuke is here as well? Later." He disappeared.

"Sasuke's here?" Sakura asked.

"We have to find him!" Naruto said.

"Not now. We need energy," Kagome said.

**A**

"That was a good presentation Tobi," Pein said.

"Really. Tobi is a good boy to not let his crew down."

"Speaking about which, where is Itachi?" Konan asked.

"I'm not sure. It would be good to have my old partner here," Kisama said.

Kikyō was walking and she saw the Akatsuki. "You guys don't look like you're from around here. What are you doing here?"

"None of your concern. You should be worried about yourself. We're ninja, not to be messed with," Pein said.

Kikyō readied an arrow and shot it at Pein. He did **Almighty Push **which was uncalled for, which pushed the arrow and Kikyō flying.

"You didn't have to do that," Deidara said.

"That arrow is not to be underestimated."

Everyone sweatdropped.

**R**

"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"I remember that move when I was fighting Pein. I was in Sage mode.

"Sage mode?" Miroku questioned.

"You can turn into a Sage?" Shippō asked.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Sango asked.

"We're ninja," Sai said.

"Cool. I've never seen ninja in my life!" Kagome said.

"Then you've never seen this. **Sexy Jutsu**!" Naruto was about to turn into a girl but Sakura punched him and he went through eight trees.

"Baka!" She crossed her arms.

**U**

Sasuke and Rin came back with clothes and food. "We're back!" Rin cheered.

Itachi opened one eye. "Oh, you are."

"The only good ones they had were samurai clothes," Sasuke said and tossed him clothes.

"Alright."

Rin started a fire and cooked the fish. Once they were done eating, Sasuke put on his samurai clothes. It it was a dark blue shirt that showed his opened chest. Some of the designs on the shirt showed lighting streaks. His pants were long and were white. He wore those shoes that samurai wear.

Itachi's clothes was a long white shirt that showed a little bit his chest. In the bottom right corner it had a design of black crows. His pants were long and black. He wore those shoes that samurai wear but, you couldn't see his feet.

"Why do I have a feeling that these choices were just an ironic choice," Sasuke said.

"I know," Itachi said. "Well I'm going to sleep." Itachi laid his head by a tree and started to drift into slumber. Sasuke started to sleep as well.

Rin grabbed a needle and some thread. Hers eyes sparkled with mischief.

**Next Morning...**

Sasuke woke up and noticed that Rin was already awake. "Awake already?"

"Yep."

Itachi woke up and stretched.

They ate breakfast and started to hit the road. Before that, Itachi dressed his wounds with some bandages. Sasuke got his sword and put it by his side. Rin was skipping happily.

**T**

Deidara woke up and found that some were still sleeping. Tobi came back with a giant bag of food. "Is Sempai proud of Tobi?"

"Where'd you get all that food?" Sasori asked.

"Tobi said that he was super poor and people gave him delicious food."

Deidara and Sasori sweatdropped.

Konan woke up and saw Tobi with a giant bag. "What is that?"

"Food," Sasori said.

Tobi emptied the bag and tons of food came out. Delicious Japanese food.

"I'm just not going to ask," Konan said.

**O**

Naruto woke up to the smell of fish cooking. Lisana used some of her light energy and put it in her heart. "Much better."

"_Something's not right," Naruto thought._

"Food's ready~" Kagome sang.

Everyone started to eat.

"Umm Sakura," Naruto whispered.

"What is it?"

"Something's not right."

"Hmm?"

"My Aunt Lisana. She hasn't been doing that light thing to heal her heart. She just been doing it now."

"You're right. We'll go keep an eye on her." Naruto nodded.

**U.**

As they were walking, Sasuke noticed something on Itachi's back. "Um...Itachi? What's that on your back?"

Rin started to laugh.

**A/N: I finally got something for this chapter.**

**Konan: About time.**

**Deidara: This chapter, not enough explosions.**

**Me: Next chapter there will be.**

**Deidara: Yes.**

**Konan: Can I prove my skills?**

**Me: O.o You nuts?! Do you want to kill Sakura and Kagome.**

**Konan: Sadly, yes.**

**Sakura: I don't want to die!**

**Kagome: Me too.**

**Pein: If you don't want to die in the hands of Konan, I'll introduce everyone with my Almighty Push.**

**Sakura: O.O Even worse.**

**Konan: Today's mystery name is Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Me: Great job Konan.**

**Deidara: When can we fight?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Sasori: What will happen next?**

**Me: See in next chapter.**

**-End of chapter 5 **


	6. Fight!

**A/N: The moment has finally come!**

**Sakura: CHA! It's time to fight! I'll pulverize that emotionless bastard!**

**Sasori: I'm looking forward to it. **

**Sakura: You're creepy.**

**Sasori: You're scary.**

**Naruto: I want want to play.**

**Itachi: This is not a game.**

**Naruto: Dattebayo~**

**Deidara: This battle will be full of explosions.**

**Sakura: -.-! Trying to kill us?**

**Deidara: Hmm, not sure.**

**Sakura: Today's the battle for the summary and Narakuu appears. We have to team up all together to kill him which will be a piece of cake.**

**Pein: TriforceLolly *sigh* doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: Let's start XD**

**Chapter 6: Fight!**

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"There's something on your back. It says "Weasel"."

Itachi's response, "..."

Sasuke started to laugh. Rin started to join him and laugh as well. "I don't see why there's a reason to laugh at what my name means."

"I don't even have it on."

Itachi: "-.-

"Cheer up Itachi!" Sasuke patted his back.

"Why should I? You guys are going to laugh your asses off."

"That means Rin likes you." Sasuke went back to laughing. Itachi turned his head slowly and he saw Rin with a creepy smile on her face. "Shit." Itachi starts running away and Rin chases him. "Why can't Sasuke have fangirls in this crazy world!?"

When Sasuke was done laughing, he realized that they were gone. "Oh crap."

A man with white long hair and some crazy imp came. "Where is Rin?"

"Rin? She just up and ran away with Itachi. I just can't help to say that Itachi just is more hot than you." He pointed a finger.

"How dare he say that! This is Lord Sesshōmaru you're talking about!"

"Why should I care?" Sasuke starts walking to catch up but, is stopped by fire. He got burnt. "Why you!" Sasuke draws his sword out. "You're going to regret that you wish that you had never met me."

They both start running full-speed at each other.

**S**

"Ready to hit the road!" Naruto says.

"Yeah. We should start collecting right now," Kagome said. She puts her backpack and starts to walk.

"We're going to kill that masked man. He has a jewel shard!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

Konan decided that she should split the group up, if it works. She walks up to Naruto's group. "Konan!" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto," she greets.

"You know her?" Inuyasha asked.

Naruto nodds.

"I have come for a request. I really want to kill Madara."

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sai had surprised expressions on their face.

"I tried to kill him in my last battle. He almost could have been defeated but, I died trying."

"Why should we trust you?!" Inuyasha asked. "**Wind Scar**!"

Konan simply dodges it. "Like I said..." she was interupted by Sasori. "Why hello Sakura."

"Emotionless Bastard!"

"These people don't seem like demons. At least the girl. But, that boy over there, he doesn't seem human or demon!"

"Cause he's a puppet. Immpossible to kill," Sakura said annoyed. "He died because he fell into Chiyo-baasama's trap on purpose. I'm not sure."

Konan turned to Sasori. "Is that true?"

Sasori says nothing then nodds. "Her reward was some information about finding Orochimaru."

**A**

Sasuke and Sesshōmaru were having an intense battle. "Why hasn't the human died yet!?" Jaken asked.

"I'm not that weak for your information," Sasuke corrects. "Maybe I should do **Kirin**. One of my specialties that draws a lot of attention. It also affects the user. I'll do it." The sky just turned dark all of a sudden. Such irony for Sasuke. Sasuke's hand starts to electrify. The clouds in the sky turn dark. "In a clap of thunder, you shall be gone ." **(Sorry Sesshōmaru fans. This is for Sasuke fans).** Sasuke draws his hand down and it strikes Sesshōmaru along with the ground. Sasuke was on the ground too. "I did it."

Sasuke- 1 point.

Sesshōmaru- 0 points.

"Better catch up." Sasuke quickly gets off the ground and runs.

**K**

"Did you hear that?" Miroku asked.

"It sounded like...thunder," Sango said.

Konan brings her head down. "That's something Tobi told us. Itachi could have died along with it."

"Wait," Sasori asked. "Itachi died from Sasuke?"

Konan nodds.

"You should know by now," Sakura said.

"No, because you killed me in the first season of Shippuden."

Sakura is dumbfounded.

**U**

Itachi is sitting silently by a tree. "So, it seems that Sasuke used **Kirin **on that poor creature or whoever he used it on. Tsk tsk tsk." He pushing rin away from his face, avoding to be kissed.

"Why don't you like Rin?"

"Um..because, I'm not ready for that kind of stuff."

"But, I know that you are in you 20's."

"O.o How do you know?"

"I'm smart."

"Shit."

**R**

"We better get moving 'ttebayo!"

Sasori was sitting on a giant stone and Konan was just standing. "Should we let you guuys off the hook?" Sasori asked.

"Yes. You nearly killed me with your stupid poison! Also, you tried to slice us up with water!"

"How is that even possible?" Kagome asked.

"Want to find out?"

"No thanks."

"We'll let you guys go," Konan said. "But, you must return the favor. Please try to kill Madara thus stopping the fourth Ninja War."

"How do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Konan now go." They left and thanked Konan. "We should tell the others our plan. If not, we have Pein."

"Sure."

**A**

Sasuke was just walking, still, he couldn't escape his fangirls no matter what. He just got irritated. "I wish upon the shooting star that would make my dreams come far. What the hell did I just say?" Sasuke really wanted to leave this world fast as possible because places people want him to go are filled with young women. "I feel like I should sing a song." Sasuke just shrugged it off.

Itachi finally came back and Rin was gone. "Where's Rin?"

"Oh, about that..."

"Lord Sesshōmaru! Wake up!"

"Oh, so you did that?"

"Yep. It feels weird to travel with my brother. You know? The very person who killed me."

"I guess you're right. You won't do anything like this, right?"

"Sure, I won't be the bad guy. You used **Kirin**?"

"Yep."

"On who?"

"White-haired demon."

"Shit! We better leave this place for now and run away."

"Why?"

"That very demon you struck...Rin's Master."

"You're right. She is pure evil. She wants to get in your pants Itachi."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just leave."

"Sasuke?" ? Said.

**H.**

**A/N: Was tha good for a chapter? Not much fighting. Only Sasuke .vs Sesshō. Next chapter, I will put fighting. It's just that, there was no Naraku.**

**Naruto: Dattebayo!**

**Sakura: Cha!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: What does that mean?**

**Kakashi: It means-**

**Sai: Penis.**

**Me: That's just wrong.**

**Sai: Who wants a Prince Albert?**

**Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto: X.X**

**Sai: ^.^**

**Sakura: What's that?**

**Me: You don't need to know sweetie.**

**Konan: Can't belive we have to team up with the ninja. But, Naruto, I'm counting on you.**

**Naruto: Thanks Konan.**

**Sasuke: You know her?**

**Naruto: Yeah. After I killed the Six Paths of Pain/Pein.**

**Sasuke: O.o**

**Me: I'm going to write a new fanfiction after this one or while I'm writing this one.**

**Sakura: What's it about?**

**Me: About some ninja come to my world.**

**Sakura: Who's in it?**

**Me: Old team seven in Shippuden, Hinata, Neji, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Nagato, Itachi, Yugao and maybe fan characters Komachi and Towa. Just for the mask part.**

**Sakura: Lot of ninja.**

**Me: Yep. 12 people. You know Sakura, you're my favorite.**

**Sakura: I'm flattered!**

**Me: The fanfic shall be called...**

**Naruto: Crazy Days with Ninja!**

**Sai: How my penis got an inffection.**

**Sasuke: Utter Chaos.**

**Kakashi: That is the worst name I heard of Sai.**

**Sai: No time to talk right now.**

**Sakura: You're the most perverted person I've ever met. Besides Kakashi. He reads porn. You seriously examine mens'-**

**-End of chapter 5**


	7. Fillers

**A/N: This time, there will be action.**

**Sakura: What kind?**

**Me: Maybe I should make an Inuyasha and Naruto high school chat room fanfic. Normal teenagers.**

**Sakura: What kind?**

**Me: Lisana will die.**

**Lisana: I don't want to die!**

**Me: Everyone dies in life. You're ready.**

**Lisana: Okay. I'll give Naruto a gift before dying.**

**Sakura: Bye bye Lisana. *Inner Sakura* : Yes! She gone! No more trouble or overrated OC's!**

**Me: Rolls eyes.**

**Sakura: You forgot to add *.**

**Me: Forget it.**

**Chapter 7: Fillers.**

**Sakura: Wait a second, I thought Lisana was going to die.**

**Me: We can leave cliffhangers. I just need an idea. These are just some beginnings on my new fanfics. Behind the story. See how it is.**

**Sakura: I see.**

**Chapter 7: Fillers**

A/N: One of my other fics. New. Hope I can get a couple of reviews.

Disclaimer: Only have my OC's.

Chapter 1: Ninja!

Rina was sitting on her cream colored couch. It was 10 inches, long enough to fit so much people. She was a Super Star. Her house had two spiraling stairs cases that meet up at the top. 10 bedrooms and 4 full bathrooms with stuff you need. Her kitchen was super big with granite counter tops and and red bar stools.

Her dining table is made out of marble and she had obsidian chairs, enough to fit 12 people. Her living room had 3, 10 inch couches and 4 armchairs. A giant flatscreen and so much game systems.

She flipped through her book. She had long reddish-brown hair, mostly on the red side, big blue eyes and a very skinny figure since she did work as a model. She was wearing a white halter that said, "Baby Bling" and you could see her diamond ring piercing in her belly button. Shorts that go to her mid thighs and nails painted black. "When will she come?" She complained.

The doorbell rang to the tune of "Massive Attack" instrumental. "I'll get it. Wait, I'm the only one home." She got off her couch and opened the door seeing her friend Harumi. "Hey Harumi!" She hugged her.

"Nice to see you Rina!" She hugged back. She has long white hair, (natural color), tannish skin, brown eyes, a sleeved shirt that is red and said, "Hair! It's Everything!", red white capris and a star belt. Red flats.

"Come on in!"

"Alright."

She sat on her couch. "What have you been doing these days?"

"Um, avoid paparazzi."

"Typical Rina."

"Not my fault! Want some sandwiches?"

"Sure, hadn't had anything all day." She walked into the kitchen and sat on the barstool.

"Which one?"

She looked at her choices. "I'll go with chicken breast on wheat bread."

"Okay." She gave her the sandwich on a white plate. "Have you watched any good animes yet?"

"Nah! Couldn't find any." She bit on a some of her sandwich.

"Oh." Rina looked outside. "It's so nice outside."

"I guess," she said in a bored tone.

"Let's go outside you lazy old hag!"

"Shut up! It's my regular hair color. I'm born with it. Says the lady who dyed her hair.

"So did not! It's my regular hair color. Baka H!"

"You should keep your mouth shut before i-"

**Massive Attack Instrumental**

"It's the paparazzi! What do we do!" She started to shake Harumi until her eyes turned white. "You're useless Harumi!" She dropped her on her wood floor. Rina snuck to her door with a metal bat. She took one breath and opened the door and decided to swing with her eyes shut. She took one eye out and saw that her swing was stopped by a man with white hair. His arm was on the bat. "Are you...out to get me?"

Kakashi looked surprised.

"So you're not?"

He shook his head.

"Who's the rude girl that tried to hit Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo!"

**Me: My assistant Sakura, please come. **

**Sakura quickly came.**

**Me: How is this for a story.**

**She examined it. **

**Sakura: Pretty good. What's it called?**

**Me: Utter Chaos.**

**Sakura: I'll get the next story.**

**Chapter 1: Don't Leave**

As he walked to the boat on a misty day. He had no time for games or to play. Who is it that you ask? Itachi Uchiha, he was such on a hard task. Kagome, his love. She shoved up to him and said, "Please, don't go. I'll miss you!"

He turned his head and fixed his hat. "For I must, I need to find a clue."

Kagome held back her tears and brought metal shears. "Take this, if it will help you. You must get going."

The boat's horn started blowing. He brought his lips towards hers and-

**Inuyasha: Enough of that!**

**Me: Typical Yasha.**

**Sakura: Yep.**

**Naruto: I was enjoying it.**

**Konan: Me too.**

**Deidara: I like it.**

**Sasori: I have to agree on such terms.**

**Me: Last story. Please post on which one you enjoyed. These are just fillers. Just seeing how which one you guys like.**

**Sakura: What's it called?**

**Me: Who Is It?**

**Sakura: Just like that song. And it doesn't seem to matter and it doesn't seem right.**

**Chapter 1: 24/7**

Naruto raced out to the front of the school door and jumped into the air saying, "SCHOOL'S OUT! SCREAM AND SHOUT! DATTEBAYOOOOOOO! Sakura came by and pounded him on the head. "Not so loud Naruto!"

"Just so excited!" He turned to Hinata. " You coming to the beach house?!"

Hinata nodded and ran to her cousin Neji. "I can't believe that Sasuke's brother let us. The beach house he surprisingly huge!"

"I can't wait!" Sakura said.

"See you in two days Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto!"

**Me: How's that?**

**Sasori: Good.**

**Deidara: Great.**

**Sakura: Nice.**

**Inuyasha: What about us?**

**Me: Don't worry. It will have you guys in it. It just starts off with Naruto characters because they're my favorite. Especially Sakura. Please post a review on which one you liked the most. These are just fillers!**

**Sakura: Cha!**

**Naruto: Dattebayo!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Filler season!**

**-End of chapter 6**


End file.
